Invisible
by CarlyConqueror
Summary: Selena is recovering after a bad breakup with her ex-boyfriend, David, when she meets Nick. Just as Selena starts to fall for him, David comes back into the picture. Who will Selena pick? I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, OR ANYONE. Rated M just in case.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Selena sighed softly as she gazed at the old, worn picture of her & her ex-boyfriend, David

Selena sighed softly as she gazed at the old, worn picture of her & her ex-boyfriend, David. She turned on her side, pulled the comforter over her head and breathed deeply. Tears sprang up in her eyes as she remembered the wonderful times she had with him. "How could someone so wonderful, turn out so… horrible?" Selena whispered to herself, recalling their breakup.

"_I-I don't get it… What did I do wrong?" Selena asked out loud, more to herself then to David. David leaned against her locker, looking completely satisfied with himself. "You did nothing wrong, Selly. I just have moved on. I need to experience bigger & better things." Selena felt a pang of hurt when David said her beloved nickname. "I can change… I can-" David put up his hand and closed his eyes. "Selly, Selly, Selly. Just get over it. We're done. & I've moved on." A girl passed by them, & David stood up straight and checked her out. "Look, I'll catch up with you later." David said not taking his eyes off of her. "But, I-" Before Selena could finish her sentence, David was gone._

Selena buried her face in her pillow and screamed silently. It was always her who got her heart broken. Her who got dumped. Her who-

**Okay, then you say this with me! Go! We were born for this! We were born for this! We were born for this! We-**

Selena reached out and grabbed her cell phone, flipped it open & pressed it to her ear. "Hello. Heart broken loser speaking." Selena mumbled. "Selena?" asked a familiar voice on the line. Selena sat up in bed and brushed back her disheveled hair. "Oh, hey Demi. What's up?" Selena heard Demi sigh. "Are you okay? Still torturing yourself by looking at that stupid picture with you & that asshole?" Selena slipped the picture under her pillow. "No." Demi knew her so well that it sometimes scared her. "Okay…" said Demi skeptically.

"Anyway, I'm coming over. Is your mom home?"

"Nope. She's got another date with that guy. Keith, I think?"

"Oh okay. Go downstairs, mister. Don't keep me in the cold."

Selena laughed. "Okay, see you in a sec, Dem." Selena hung up her phone & headed down the stairs & opened up her door, to see her best friend of 10 years standing there with a tub of double chocolate chip ice cream. Demi smiled & handed the tub to Selena. "I thought this might help ease the pain." Selena grabbed the tub, happily. "God, I love you, Demi." Demi laughed and stepped inside & took off her jacket. "So, has… _he_ called you yet?" Selena looked down at the floor and shook her head. "No." Demi immediately felt bad for mentioning him & pulled Selena into a bear hug. "I'm so sorry, sweetie. You just need to forget about him. He doesn't deserve you! He should be the one crying not you!" Selena smiled through her tears and sniffled. She pulled out of the hug. "Yeah. You know what? You're right! Screw him. I can do better!" Selena hoped if she kept saying this to herself, it might actually become reality. Demi mussed Selena's hair, lovingly. "That' a girl." Selena walked into the kitchen & put the ice cream into the freezer. "So, have you heard from that Jonas brother you went out with?" Demi laughed. "I hate how you refer to him as "that Jonas brother"." Selena laughed too.

"Well, I'm sorry! There's just so many."

"There are only 4 brothers. Kevin, Joe, Nick, & Frankie. But he's only 8, so I don't really think he counts as the "Jonas Brothers" that you're referring to."

"Oh, whatever. So, did he call you?"

"Well, yeah…"

"And?"

"And what?"

"Don't you "and what" me! Tell me the dirty details!"

"What dirty details? We went out on one date! It's not like we're official or anything."

"Oh puh-lease! You talk about him like he's the most amazing guy on earth."

"Okay fine. Well, we went on the date, which I must say was totally awesome. & as you know I read that article in Comso! about if you kiss a guy on the first date it's pretty much guaranteed that he'll asked you out on a second date. Turns out, it's true. He asked me out for Saturday."

"Oh my God. That's awesome!"

Demi smiled dreamily. "Yeah, I'm totally looking forward to it." Then she frowned. "Which reminds me, I need to go shopping." Selena smiled. "Then let's go now. I need to buy that totally cute top in Urban Outfitters we saw last week before some other girl buys it." "Sounds good to me!"

Selena grabbed her car keys and they left her house.

I say it's pretty good for the first chapter.

Please review.

Carly.


End file.
